Digimon: Rise of the Vampire King
by TheMimic1013
Summary: An Impmon's life was turned upside down when a digimon tried to make him go against what he cares for. Now he and a timid Guilmon must travel to Celestial Grounds to warn the Royal Knights about the rising menace. Will it be them against the Digital World? Or will they make new allies along the way? Rated M for violence(mostly).
1. Ep 1: Intro

**Author's notes**

First off: I don't own Digimon, nor am I interested in trying to make any money off of this. It's intended for practise. PERIOD.

There will be no OC digimon species here, not to mention that I'll be going by mostly english names of the Digimon, but I'll still be listing the names at the end of the chapters since I feel insulted to say some of those english names and may go with an earlier dub name or the Japanese name. If you're not familiar with one of the digimon species mentioned, then go to Wikimon(Just enter this in the web search engine) or any other digimon wiki web site you trust and find out for yourself.

Major credits to my friend Khelder for helping me by being a grammar nazi.

I'm not good at describing that well, but I'll be trying my best. There are no canon characters since this this is my take on a digimon universe of my creation. The characters are included since no digimon partners are involved and that I'm exploiting/ twisting knowledge about some of the digimon as well.

* * *

On the celestial grounds, a large castle of pearl white stood in the middle of many smaller buildings that was surrounded by a high wall. The beings residing here were among the holiest of digimon. But, today was a meeting with some of the bigger names of the digital world; the Royal Knights. These sacred grounds were their home unless the god of the Digital World required their assistance. Two of them were walking down the castle halls. The first one was UlforceVeedramon, a winged blue knight with each wrist sporting an identical device on them. "Quite a shame that Magnamon has decided to retire in order to go settle down with the woman he has found. What should we do if we wind up needing his help again?"

"Then we ask if he is willing to step up to aid us," Duftmon replied. His black armor with dark brown highlights seems to fit well with his long, golden wavy hair. He also had white feathered wings along with a poodle-like tail."It's common sense, isn't it?"

"Sorry. I'm used to my friends leaving the battlefield either as an egg or a cluster of data, not stepping out before it happens," UlforceVeedramon admitted.

As both of them continued to walk, they failed to notice an Angemon that was standing guard. A white humanoid with six wings and a visor over his eyes, he stood at attention with his golden staff on hand. Unlike other Angemon, this one had a red scarf tied to his right arm. Once they were out of sight, he started to snicker. "I wonder how long it'll take this time?" A bop on his head from a snowflake decoration, fastened to a staff, told him that he had been discovered. "Already?"

"Don't 'already' me, Angemon. When you're out of my sights, a prank is sure to fly." The owner of the staff was a Sorcermon. He was a stereotypical wizard, with his pointed hat, cloak, and mask carrying the standard white colors, followed by teal and blues."So what did you do this time?"

"Something small and light," Angemon confessed. "Any of the normal pranks would be spotted by a Royal Knight quicker than you."

"You only gave me a piece of the answer."

"You would only stop the prank if I told you otherwise, Sorcermon. Since you're the Celestial Ground advisor for the higher ranks, it's normal for you to keep conduct in check."

Sorcermon sighed. "And even though we are friends, I just had to pick the black sheep amongst the Angemons..."

"At least it ain't boring?"

"Says you." Angemon figured that Sorcermon was relaxing as last, since there was a smile hidden in his eyes. "Anyway, your help is needed to replace the holy refractor due a shortage of hands."

"Seriously?" The Angemon looked a little bored now. "These replacements are getting out of hand with those Demon Lords causing trouble. There will be nothing left to contain and protect the Celestial Grounds from corruption at this rate."

"Yes, that may be true. We are looking for alternate solutions, even as we speak."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Help me with writing the talismans for the refractor to extend its life."

"Talismans? I'm an Angemon, not a Taomon."

"But I remember that you have learned to create the ink that the Taomon need for their talisman. Anyone can use that ink for talisman symbols from there." Sorcermon's words had Angemon pinned. The magical digimon did not stop there. "It would also be a waste if you didn't use that knowledge for helping others as well..."

"I get it. Sheesh."

"Then, follow me." The two digimon moved along several massive halls and passages until they reached a very large room. It was pretty empty, Other than the huge crystal that floated in the center by magic. This was obviously the new one; it was white like a diamond and lacked the etching of talisman magic. There was a slender humanoid brown rabbit with long arms, dressed in purple and white, leading several more Angemon with a blackened and etched version of the crystal. Sorcermon was amused. "You were a little quicker than I thought you were going to be, Antylamon."

The rabbit digimon looked back at the duo and nodded. "I felt that we needed to make haste today, oddly enough."

"Perhaps it's because of the Royal Knights' arrival," Sorcermon guessed.

Antylamon ponder about for a moment before speaking once more. "You may be right. I'll go ahead and leave you two with etching the new refractor...And no pranks, Angemon."

"Haven't people realized by now that I only prank when I'm bored?" Angemon appeared a little insulted by the comment of Antylamon after he had left them alone.

"I appear to be the only one who has figured that out so far," Sorcermon chuckled, as he waved his wand to start etching the large chunk of crystal. "If anyone else knows, then they haven't dropped us a hint yet."

Angemon just sighed before he fished out the ink to write the talisman symbols in the etchings Sorcermon made.

Duftmon and AlforceVeedramon reached the room where the rest of the Royal Knights had gathered. Standing as the head of the Royal Knights was a being as large as the blue armored knight. He was clad in a complete set of black armor, exposing only his golden eyes. "Do you have the checklist, Duftmon?"

"Here you are, Alphamon."

"You read them for me, if you don't mind. I don't wish to bring disorder by my incapabilities to read small letters."

"Right, then." Duftmon took a minute to clear his throat while UlforceVeedramon took his seat. "We all are aware of the retirement of Magnamon. Gankoomon, who claimed that he is training a future Royal Knight, has also decline the meeting summon. Examon, Craniummon, and Sleipmon refused to leave their posts for this meeting, but all have offered to use the Royal Knight intercoms to attend the meeting."

"And the remaining knights?" Alphamon questioned.

Duftmon slowly lost his composure for a moment. "That's..."

AlforceVeedramon spoke up. "Someone killed them. There was not even a digiegg left where they fell."

"So, you're saying that there are only seven Royal Knights remaining?" Alphamon was taken aback at the report, but the looks on those two faces told him that it was no joke. As Duftmon went to take his seat, The massive knight noticed something. "What is on your back?"

Duftmon reached for the object that was on his back; a paper taped to him.

Duftmon was appalled. "What the? Feed the cat?"

UlforceVeedramon checked his back as well and also found a piece of paper. "Mine says "I got the blues"..,"

Alphamon facepalmed. "I wonder if that Angemon pulled it..."

Antylamon and the few Angemon that were helping him had almost finished transporting the blackened crystal to a location where some Gargoylemon were waiting. They were white creatures with grey buckles all over themselves and armed with blue claws. A little rough on the edges, but they were reliable virus digimon who tried to do what they thought was right.

One of them approached Antylamon. "We're ready to transport."

"That's good news," The humanoid digimon smiled. "We'll get it secured for you."

All digimon around the crystal suddenly heard a noise. Antylamon turned to see a crack in the crystal. "How? The etchings and magic on the crystal is supposed to keep it from breaking..."

"Mishandling?" Gargoylemon guessed, earning a dirty look from the rabbit deva. "It's the most sensible answer that crosses my mind, other than something unusual happe-"

Gargoylemon was cut off from his sentence as more cracks spread all over the crystal until it shattered.

* * *

Thirteen years later...

"You stinking imp!"

An Impmon was on the run from WereGarurumon again, laughing while doing so. The little purple demon man digimon was covered in mud as he raced by a humanoid fox dressed as a taoist, who was sweeping outside one of the houses of wood and clay. She acted like nothing was happening until the white werewolf digimon with blue stripes and ripped blue pants passed by. She called into the house, "Honey! Impmon pranked WereGarurumon again."

"What is it now?" A lizardman dressed in basic tribal garb walked out of the house, looking a tad annoyed. He spotted a familiar face running up to him; a yellow reptile wearing a fur pelt with the same patterns as WereGarurumon. "Did Dad catch him yet, Mr. Dinohumon?"

"Not yet," the lizardman digimon sighed. "What did Impmon do this time, Gabumon?"

"Cover our house in mud as bait and dumped fake spiders made of sticks, dried glue, and fur on Dad."

"Well, that's new. When did he learn that your father hates spiders?"

"That would explain who screamed like a little girl," Taomon giggled.

WereGarurumon stopped around the river, trying to catch Impmon's scent and tracing him. The trail ended at the water, meaning that Impmon jumped in. "Blast it..." He continued to look around, including under the bridge nearby before heading off in frustration.

A few minutes passed before Impmon poked his head out from the mossy portion of the water, a hollow reed in his mouth. _About time that racist mutt left. _Impmon thought. _He should know better than to insult virus digimon when his attitude is just as bad…_

Suddenly, he was hoisted out of the water by a red dinosaur digimon who was carrying a fishing pole and a small bait bag. A large scar across his back made him easy to identify. "Were you fishing, Impmon? That's not how you do it..." Seeing Guilmon, Impmon took his reed out of his mouth and chuckled as he responded. "That's how the canine digimon fish, don't they?"

The digimon were soon walking in the forest, having a good time and hanging out. Impmon told Guilmon about the prank, to which Guilmon laughed, not really happy about the comments he'd heard from WereGarurumon either. The duo were both virus digimon living near or in a village that mostly scorned them, so it made sense to be each other's buddy.

They went to where Guilmon had been setting his home up since he'd recently moved here. It was an underground home, not too cleverly hidden yet. Impmon had no problem helping Guilmon with hiding his home by trying to disguise it as a bush overhead, getting a real bush sapling planted in the process. The red dinosaur was fishing up their lunch when someone walked in on them, arms crossed in a stern manner.

"Impmon..."

"And I'm in trouble," Impmon said sarcastically, seeing Dinohumon. Guilmon looked back at the lizardman digimon and waved to him. "Hi, Impmon's father! Want some fish?"

"No, but thank you, Guilmon," Dinohumon turned his attention back on his son. "I know you have an issue with WereGarurumon and his boy, but two wrongs don't make a right, Impmon."

"But that's nothing compared to what they've tried and ya know it, dad. How many times have they tried to throw me out of the village or Gabumon beating m-"

"You can stop right there." Impmon pouted at his father's words. "You can bicker about that later when you've finished cleaning up that mess you made."

The clean up of the house was a nightmare. He had to attempt avoiding Gabumon the whole time, knowing that the slightly older youth always wanted to punch him whenever he laid eyes on him. The last thing he wanted was to upset his dad by fighting again.

He couldn't escape Gabumon though...And had the marks to prove it. At least he managed to avoid fighting back this time, but a little payback was in order. He wandered back into the forest, hoping that hunting for a snack would ease his troubled mind. As he took each step, his heart instinctively began to race. _Was the forest always this scary at night? _Impmon pondered. He continued with caution, lighting a ball of purplish red fire in his hand to get a better view of things.

Impmon soon found himself at Guilmon's makeshift home, only to see him fishing again. "I know ya like to fish, big guy, but it's nightfall, yoa know..."

"I know." Even though it was a normal answer, Impmon wasn't feeling it was.

"Okay, something's wrong here..."

With those words, Guilmon pulled back his line and set down the fishing pole. Impmon had his hunch answered when he caught Guilmon's blank stare looking at him. The lack of pupils suggested that it wasn't normal at all. "Can we play, Impmon?"

* * *

Digimon list for the chapter (English/Japanese);

UlforceVeedramon/Ulforce V-Dramon

Leopardmon/Duftmon

Angemon

Sorcermon/Sorcerimon

Antylamon/Andiramon(Data variation)

Alphamon

Gargoylemon/Gargomon(Do not get confused with the digimon dubbed Gargomon in Tamers)

Impmon

WereGarurumon/Were Garurumon

Taomon

Dinohyumon/Dinohumon

Gabumon

Guilmon


	2. Ep 2: Departure

"Impmon hasn't come back home," Taomon notified Dinohumon, worried about their son as she was cooking dinner.

"Maybe he went to hang out with Guilmon again, dear," Dinohumon replied. "But, you're right. I'll gather my weapons and go looking for him."

"Can't we get a search party instead?"

"I would if the other villagers could overlook that Impmon is a virus digimon." Now armed with wrist mounted blades, a small sword, and his biggest sword, Akinakes, Dinohumon set out to track down Impmon.

* * *

Guilmon was trying to slice at Impmon with his claws as the little devil digimon kept dodging. "What's gotten into ya, Big guy?!"

"We're playing tag."

"Doesn't look like it from here!" Impmon managed to dodge another attempt from Guilmon, a nick appearing on his cheek. "Ya don't use your claws in tag!"

Impmon thought about running, but that would make him look weak. He also wanted to save his friend. He was trying to look around while avoiding Guilmon, hoping to see the culprit of this madness. He didn't have to look far, however, as he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a different set of hands. "Let go!"

"Undead Fang!"

Impmon suddenly felt pain in his left arm. As much as he wanted to cry out, he held that back and used his free hand to summon another ball of fire and directed it behind him. "Badaboom!"

Whatever it was that had him pinned released its grip, the new wound on Impmon throbbing now that whatever pierced him was out. He summoned another fireball, using the light to see his enemy.

A humanoid digimon of light blue skin, wearing black gear, stood in front of Impmon. The black mask the digimon wore had paintings of a red eye on the right side and a green eye on the left. Impmon saw eyes of the same colors on each of that digimon's hands, but strangely wasn't creeped out anymore, even if that digimon's fangs had blood all over them. "Ya got some explaining to do; _right now_."

The strange digimon didn't answer right away, instead checking his back using one of those eyes. Impmon fired a second fireball and made sure to miss the digimon in order to get his attention. "Well, your aim has gotten a little rusty. You always used to aim for the vitals..."

"I can aim where I darn well please. Now start explaining." It was clear that Impmon wasn't happy at all, as both hands held the purplish red fireballs.

"Alright, alright." he said, getting the message. "You don't remember since you got reborn, but we were friends."

"Well, friends don't bite each other or pull some trick on one of their buddies."

"Anyway," the digimon continued. "There is a war between the virus digimon and the rest of the world brewing. As virus digimon, we need to stick together, right?"

"I get that part," Impmon said as he shut off one flame, seeing that there was no more fighting right now. "It didn't help that The Seven Great Demon Lords got involved last time."

"Indeed," the strange digimon agreed. "In the end, the virus digimon that were innocent suffered the backlash - all because of their attribute. You are even suffering it back in that village, aren't you? And those Royal Knights are not going to be settling the dispute as quickly as they should. It's like they are just waiting for this new war to begin."

Impmon pondered over that for a moment. This digimon was right that he was suffering from this backlash, but the Knights were another story. "As true as it may sound, there are only seven left out of the twelve who were present when the last war came about. That's what Pops told me at least..."

"Did he now?" the black garbed digimon sounded amused. "You sure he's not trying to keep you from remembering who you really are? What if he's brainwashing you? Please, Impmon… Come with me and leave those that hate you behind. We don't need to rely on those so-called heroes to end this hatred that's focused upon the virus digimon."

The offer was very tempting to Impmon. He did wanted to stop this hatred and let the villagers accept him for who he is. But how far was this self-proclaimed buddy of his willing to go?

"Just what are ya going to be doing to change everyone's view about us virus digimon?"

"Overthrowing the holy digimon's iron fist over the digital world would be the ultimate goal, Impmon," the digimon answered. "They look down on us because we do things that they consider 'evil'. Heck, some of them would just glance at us and decide we need a beating anyway. The only paradise we virus digimon have on this continent is Diablore City, but who knows how long that will last."

"But won't ya only be making more chaos by overthrowing the celestials?" Impmon's words wiped the grin off of the digimon's face. "And if I were to do that, I wouldn't doubt that I would be making my foster parents disappointed in me. Don't ya have another way to make the other digimon respect us?"

"I don't have a back-up plan for that yet." The digimon looked rather sheepish about that.

"Then I'm going have to decline your offer. I will find my own way to accomplish your basic goal since I want to be respected as well."

"Huh? You're talking like a celestial now."

"Why can't I? It's my life and I do what I want with it," Impmon defended himself.

"Well...I guess I will have to make you see things my way," the digimon sighed, as Guilmon started moving towards Impmon, trying to attack again. Impmon had no time to dodge this one and shut his eyes. _Thonk!_ Impmon glanced and saw a giant sword in the way and Guilmon knocked out by Dinohumon. The little digimon tried to use another attack on Dinohumon. "Eye of Nightmare!"

Impmon looked back at his father and noticed that his eyes were shut. Dinohumon charged the little digimon and started to use a whirlwind of quick and powerful slices from his wrist blades. "Lizard Dance!" The strange digimon was knocked into the water by the attack, gashes all over his body as he drifted down the river. Dinohumon finally opened his eyes and looked at his son. "I found you just in time from the looks of things. Are you alright?"

"Do I look okay?" Impmon snapped back. "And what about Guilmon?"

"He'll be fine," His father answered. "Knocking someone out always does the trick when it comes to Dracmon's hypnosis."

Impmon was picked up by Dinohumon as much as Guilmon. "Now let's get you two back home and treated."

"Okay, Pops..." Impmon just shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. It had been a long day…

* * *

A couple of days passed since that incident. Guilmon didn't remember what he did, and was quickly back to himself, although he always acted funny to all of the girls besides Impmon's mother, Taomon.

Despite their dislike towards Impmon, everyone had been a little easy on him, partly because he had been strangely absent from the village and hiding in his room. His left arm was bandaged where Dracmon bit him and all of his thoughts were circling on what he had heard since that night.

Taomon was a little worried. "Is Impmon really alright?"

"I'm sure he has a lot more going on in his head than trauma," Dinohumon reassured her, looking up from his parchment and gesturing with the quill. "And besides; the fact that he didn't accept Dracmon's shenanigans means that we were doing something right."

"But we really don't know how he's feeling right now. He hasn't even tried to bicker, prank,or any of his normal routine."

Before Dinohumon could respond, a knock on their door changed the atmosphere as Taomon went to open it.

Impmon wasn't paying attention as his door was opened next. A quick swat upside his head got his attention, though. "What the?!" He was surprised to see Gabumon, along with a miniature humanoid made of stone and a strange red and purple quadepic creature with a fan of funny looking feathers for a tail. "Oh, great. Did Gotsumon and Elecmon came with ya to taunt me?"

Gabumon shook his head. "As good as that would be, we came for another reason."

The little golem digimon nodded. "Yeah...Now that the village knows of the upcoming war, everyone has to get ready to defend."

"And all of the adults are needed here, meaning that no one is able to send a message to the celestials," the quadepic digimon finished for the other two.

Impmon didn't quite believe it. "Dad has one of those devices that can communicate at long distances. He can just use that."

"That's what we thought too," Gabumon admitted. "Until something jammed it. That little twerp Dracmon might already have some buddies keeping an eye on us or something."

"And why come to me?"

"Think about it," Gabumon said. "If we can't use long distance communication, we need a messenger."

"You're one of the smartest kids here," Gotsumon piped in.

"Only with pranks," Impmon countered. "And I know ya guys wouldn't trust a virus digimon with such a task."

"Well..." Elecmon thought carefully on how to say it. "Everyone's scared and we know you're not hiding up in here because of fright."

"About time someone didn't sugarcoat it," Impmon smiled, amused. "So what about it? I'm trying to decide where I really stand. Even though I told Dracmon that I didn't like his method."

It was Gabumon's turn to be amused. "Is that right?"

"What's so amusing about this?" Impmon pouted. "Bet ya guys knew that it was going to happen too. A virus digimon who wants to be a good being, but if even if I get what I want, I'll still be a black sheep with all of my tricks and such."

"No matter which side you pick, you're always a black sheep with the way you put it," Gabumon snarked as he shoved a bag into Impmon's hands before heading out of the room. "But you're sly and fearless enough that all of the kids agreed that you can get the job done for the adults. We even all agree to accept you if you do this."

Impmon watched them leave the room, confused as to what he just heard. "What kind of joke is this?" He went ahead and opened the bag to see what was in there. Emptying it out, he was surprised to see a wooden cork gun, graffitied with the signatures of all the residents in Kiba Village. _Even the racist mutt's sig is on this...Mom and Pops too?_

Impmon came out of his room, quickly finding his mom and dad. "Hey, Pops! Is what Gabumon said about the communications for real?!"

Both of his parents were startled that Impmon came out of his room at last. Dinohumon couldn't help but nod. "Yes, son. We're going to need a messenger to deliver a letter to the Celestials so the Royal Knights can be contacted."

"And ya guys even signed this toy?"

"Gabumon asked since he thought it would get you back to your old self," Taomon smiled, happy to see the results. "Even he finds this attitude not normal of you."

Impmon heard another knock at the door and went to open it. He was greeted by an excited Guilmon. "Hey, Impmon! I came over to play!"

"That's great, big guy. Um...Can we go and talk?"

* * *

"Hey, Gabumon? Was it really okay to turn your newest toy into bait to get Impmon to leave on his own will?" Gotsumon asked after they made sure to be a good distance from Impmon and his family.

"Dummy!" Elecmon scolded the rock digimon. "We couldn't convince him properly without some form of 'charity'."

"Exactly," Gabumon agreed. "And this is a two-for-one special; We trick him to do something for us. And if he doesn't succeed...Then we'll be rid of Impmon for good since he gets taken down by the harsh world we live in."

The trio were thrilled with their work. All they had to do now is wait.

* * *

"So that's the whole thing?" Guilmon questioned as he was fishing by the river with Impmon.

"Yeah. I get the feeling that it's not what it seems with Gabumon, but at the same time, it needs to be done." Impmon kept staring at the cork gun, trying to figure out what to do. "Do I walk into trouble or do I find another way to help?"

"If you do go, I'll tag along," Guilmon said. "I've always dreamed of becoming a Royal Knight."

"Seriously?" Impmon couldn't help but smile. "I thought all ya wanted to do was catch fish and eat them."

Both virus digimon started laughing, Impmon cutting his a little short. "Knowing the adults and my parents, I'm not going to be allowed with the task, even if I volunteer."

"But you haven't even tried, Impmon," Guilmon pointed out before he started to fight with his fishing pole. It was a decent fish on the other end about Impmon's size, but it was no match for Guilmon's strength and desire to catch it.

Impmon smiled over Guilmon's big catch. "I know, Big guy. But Pops worries over me all the time, as if I'm about to cause trouble. And then there are those adults who side with WereGarurumon about us virus digimon. No way they will trust me with this!"

Guilmon thought about it for a moment. "Let's see if you and your father can talk about it over a good fish. It's makes me feel easier about it..."

"Okay… We can try..." Impmon still didn't like the idea of talking with his father about this, but he'll do it for his buddy's sake.

That exact fish became the meal for Impmon's family at supper time, with Guilmon as a house guest. The motherly Taomon had various side dishes added to the meal, including jelly rolls and a grain porridge. The red dinosaur digimon nudged his friend a little, coaxing him into trying to talk to his father.

'Say, Pops...Who are ya going to send to Celestial Grounds?"

Dinohumon looked up from his meal at Impmon. "Reppamon is the fastest, so I was going to send him. Why?"

"Well… Guilmon and I were wanting to volunteer for the tas-"

"Not a chance."

Impmon wasn't surprised. he may need to try a different approach. "Care to give me a reason, Pops? Gabumon and his buddies said it themselves; the adults are needed here and I'm the gutsiest kid of the village."

"And obviously that Dracmon's target, If I may add," Dinohumon countered. "Then let's add that you haven't learned enough to protect yourself for the long trip. Now, would a father dare to send such a digimon on a dangerous journey?"

"But I would be tagging along," Guilmon spoked up. "I can protect him too."

Taomon giggled at the dinosaur digimon. "Please say that again when your are not so timid that you would hide behind Impmon first, Guilmon."

After dinner, Impmon couldn't help but sigh with Guilmon at the bridge over the village's river. "I hate to say I told ya so, but I told ya so, Big guy."

"At least we tried. I'm happy with that..." Guilmon looked just as bummed as his small purple friend. "To bad we are not being sent towards Celestial Grounds."

"Yeah," Impmon agreed, but then perked up. "I got a plan."

Guilmon didn't look too sure. "What are we going to do?"

"Just go pack up and I'll meet up with ya later tonight."

* * *

That night, Guilmon waited at his makeshift home, packed with his fishing pole, bait bag, and a blanket that looked more like a giant rag. "I think that's it…"

"Sorry I'm late, big guy." Guilmon looked to where Impmon was running in, carrying a backpack of his own. "A little first aid, Pops's map and letter, and some of mom's bread with a water sack...I know we're ready."

Guilmon suddenly realised what the plan was now. "But won't your parents be mad that you're taking the job anyway?"

"I know they said no, but that never stops me from doing what I think needs to be done. Besides...We both can use this shot to chase our dreams. Ya get a chance to be a Royal Knight and I'm going to try and become a celestial for Mom and Pops."

"Okay..." Guilmon wasn't so sure about Impmon's disobedience, but it was a valid point to him as well.

Those two went off on their own, leaving behind their homes and were now trying to do everyone a favor. But Impmon was carrying the cork gun with him; a reminder that he was fighting for those digimon.

In the morning, Dinohumon and Taomon were frantic...They found Impmon's note telling them that he took the job without their permission, but as much as they wanted to search for Impmon, the rest of the villagers needed them to keep trouble out. They did check the usual spots to see if they could catch Impmon in time, but there was no sign except for his footprints last seen at Guilmon's home.

"I can't believe Impmon did this… Ever since that Dracmon..."

"This is normal of a virus digimon, Dinohumon. You should have seen this coming," WereGarurumon pointed out.

"And that attitude is why you get pranked..." The lizardman digimon muttered.

"I heard that..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Both Weregarurumon and Dinohumon knew that voice anywhere. They raced back to the village, and found Gabumon covered in honey and feathers. Taomon saw the result among some of the other villagers and facepalmed as Gabumon stormed off to get himself cleaned up. She shook her head slightly "Oh, Impmon... He reads the people he doesn't like a little too well, doesn't he dear?"

Dinohumon grunted his agreement as he plucked a note from the complex contraption Gabumon had triggered, and read it out loud:

"'Wish me luck, Gabu the Kokatorimon! P.S: Thanks for the cool toy.'"

* * *

Recurring Digimon(English/Japanese);

Taomon

Dinohyumon/Dinohumon

Impmon

Guilmon

Gabumon

WereGarurumon/Were Garurumon

New Digimon;

Dracmon/Dracumon

Gotsumon/Gottsumon

Elecmon

Reppamon(Mentioned)

Note: Impmon called Gabumon Kokatorimon/Cockatrimon, the equivalent of a chicken in the digital world. Akatorimon is a variant of the species, so it may be used in the same manner as well.

Also Note: Akinakes is the official name of the Dinohumon's largest sword. I will also be using the official names of the digimon's weapons throughout the story if they even have one.


	3. Ep 3: A Royal Pain?

Impmon and Guilmon had been trekking all night long, wanting to put a vast distance between the Kiba residents and themselves. It was giving them that much more of a guarantee that they were forcing Kiba Village's hand into letting them handle the task of delivering the letter to Celestial Grounds.

"Impmon! What's this?" Guilmon asked, pointing at a bush. It was vegetation he didn't recognise.

"For the eleventh time, Big guy...I only know the minimum basics of medicine. I have no idea what that plant is."

The duo were following Dinohumon's map to the nearest civilization. "According to Pops's notes on the back of the map, Mentia Town is easily known for their use of digimentals. I wonder what the heck one of those things are."

Guilmon pondered for a moment. "Is it food?"

"Don't think so. But I think someone said before that Royal Knight Magnamon retired there before we were even hatched. It's a chance for pointers of how to be pretty cool digimon if it's true."

"A Royal Knight? Yipee!"

Guilmon was so excited, but then he stopped to look at another plant. "What's this one, Impmon?"

"Huh? Seriously, Guilmon?" Impmon took a glance at the plant his buddy was pointing at and finally smiled. "Popperballs? I haven't seen those in a while!"

"Are they good?"

"Ya bet!" Impmon said as he started to pick a few of the balls of leaves. "They make a tasty snack as much as a simple prank. The best part is they are good travel food. Open one of our bags up."

After picking some popperballs, they continued on their way. Guilmon wanted to try one, but Impmon wasn't letting him take the baseball sized goodie just yet. Something felt a little off. "Guilmon...Tell me if ya can hear anything."

"Anything? Well...There's not even a song in the air, if that's what you're meaning."

"That can't be good..."

"Impmon! There are more popperballs!" Impmon looked as Guilmon went for the bush and collected one. But then Guilmon stopped suddenly, staring at the trees above them. Seeing some shadows moving in the trees at last, Impmon grabbed the popperball in Guilmon's hand and threw it at the shadows. Everyone but Impmon got startled by a loud racket similar to firecrackers occurring. He grabbed Guilmon's larger hand and started to lead him. "Get moving, Big guy!"

One of the shadows called out to the rest. "After the virus digimon! Forget about that racket!"

The shadows started to get reorganized, following the command of the leader as they left the popperball behind. Once it expanded to the size of a basketball and halted its noise, something flew in and snatched the leafy ball.

Guilmon and Impmon continued to race along, weaving past the various attacks that rained down on them. "I don't know what their problem is, but this is getting annoying," Impmon said.

"Hey! This way, you two!"

Both virus rookies looked in the direction that they heard the voice from and saw a digimon as big as Impmon with grey fur, a short muzzle, and large black claws. Both of them nodded at one another and bolted for the new face. Firepower erupted from the trees and bushes at the shadows as Impmon and Guilmon followed their furry ally to a stump that no one was at. He opened it up for the duo, revealing a tunnel. Impmon got in easily and Guilmon had to crawl carefully since it was a bit of a tight squeeze. The digimon went ahead and called out to his allies. "We're good! Get out of there!"

The shadows were soon alone, unable to track down their enemies. "Darn it!" The leading shadow said, as it stomped on the branch. "They can't hide forever!"

* * *

In the tunnels, Impmon and Guilmon crawled their way into a cavern. It was obviously dug by hand, connected to a whole network of even more underground passageways. Guilmon was amazed at this, seeing the light caused by glowing moss and well placed torches. "Wow! It's pretty for underground."

"Says you," the grey digimon grinned. "Anyway, I'll have to apologize about Veemon's behavior."

"That was a vaccine digimon?!" Impmon was ready to set something on fire, but restrained himself.

"Yeah...Ever since the vampire digimon came and took out many of the town's inhabitants, the orphans that were of vaccine and data attribute started to attack any virus digimon that even walks towards Mentia Town, including the virus digimon that have also been orphaned by those bats-for-brains."

"Is that's what's going on? They are taking out their anger on the wrong digimon since it's obvious that ya guys are in the same boat."

"Yeah. But they are not going to change overnight unless they see things from our point of view."

Guilmon looked back at the grey digimon and his buddy. "Impmon! What's that smell?"

"Guilmon, you're worse than an in-training level digimon with all of your questions..."

One of the other allies of the virus digimon was coming with a steaming leaf ball. He looked like a green and brown owl digimon that wasn't entirely made for flying. Impmon chuckled now. "There's your chance to taste a popperball now, big guy."

"Yay!" Guilmon got excited as the leaves were peeled back to reveal the steaming contents. It looked and tasted like popcorn, something all four of the digimon could do nothing but enjoy munching. The grey digimon soon introduced himself as Gazimon while the brown and green owl digimon was called Falcomon. He and his brother were travelers who were training themselves as ninjas. The vampire attack separated them and they wound up on opposite sides of the children feud, trying to help the ones who helped them. The reason they had traveled here was the fact that there was a ninja that lived here and they wanted to train under him.

"I think it's better if you meet the town elder, Baronmon," Gazimon finally suggested as he ate the last of the popperball's content. "He has all of the details and is playing neutral despite being a virus digimon himself."

"Smart move," Impmon agreed. "But not stepping in is only going to make things worse."

"Maybe he has a reason for not stopping this nonsense?" Guilmon questioned.

"Who knows," Gazimon said as he walked for one of the tunnels. "But it would be a lot more peaceful if this bickering ends."

Guilmon, not liking the tight squeeze, waited until last as Impmon and Falcomon crawled in the tunnel after Gazimon. "If only I could go back to being a Gigimon..."

They were quick with navigating the tunnels, which were Gazimon's handiwork. Fresh air slammed their faces once they were out of the tunnel and in a town made of cobblestone and brick. There were all sorts of digimon here, but the streets didn't feel as crowded as they should be. Gazimon continued to lead them over to one of the larger houses and knocked on the door. "Hello? Baronmon?"

"In a minute!" a feminine voice called from behind the door. When it opened, a yellow humanoid digimon with wings of white and purple was standing there. "Oh, Gazimon! I see you've made new friends."

"Is Baronmon here, Butterflymon?"

"Of course he is, you darlings. Come in."

"She's pretty," Guilmon said to Impmon.

"Yup… But you don't need to hide behind me..."

The four digimon walked inside, most of the walls were covered with filled bookshelves. Everything remained neat and tidy however, excluding the desk in one of the rooms, loaded with even more books. A digimon was resting his head on the desk, wearing a green robe and red cape. His long white spiky hair was somewhat draped over his blue face, which looked like a monster with the large canines. Butterflymon sighed before trying to shake him a little. "Baronmon… We have guests."

A hidden third eye in the center of Baronmon's forehead opened up, startling Guilmon for a moment. "Huh? Guests? Oh… I must have fallen asleep again..."

"Indeed. Should I go get the tea and cookies?" Butterflymon asked.

"Yes, please," Baronmon answered. After his pretty friend left the room, he looked to the rookie digimon. "Now what can I do for you children?"

Gazimon directed one of his large black claws towards his two new friends. "Impmon and Guilmon here are guests, so we thought that you could answer their questions."

"Oh? It's been seven months since we've had any new faces in Mentia Town- Not since word spread of the vampire digimon assaulting us."

Guilmon was the first to ask. "Did Magnamon came to retire here? I would like to meet him."

"He did retire here," Baronmon admitted. "But I'm afraid you can't meet him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's deceased." The news stuck Guilmon and Impmon as Baronmon continued. "Magnamon sacrificed himself to protect everyone that remains. Now his son is hating virus digimon to the point that he's trying to keep all virus digimon out and even is trying to chase out the townspeople that he doesn't trust."

"And ya don't try to step in?" Impmon looked annoyed. "We seriously can't leave things as it is. It'll only make another opening for the vampire digimon to attack once again."

Baronmon nodded. "But what should I do if I were to step in? I'm no parent; I'm a scholar."

"Fine...I'll do it myself if I have to," Impmon was about to head for the door, but Guilmon had another question. "So, what's a digimental?"

"You really don't know? That's an item used for armor digivolution," Falcomon answered.

"Indeed," Butterflymon overheard Falcomon as she walked in with the room with the tray of tea and cookies. She continued to speak, as Impmon was lured back over by the goodies provided. "But each digimental is supported by a crest, which you must activate to use the mental. Baronmon used the digimental of courage to become who he is today while I had used the one of knowledge."

"Makes sense, except that Baronmon is more interested in books than fighting," Impmon snarked.

"Huh? What? I'm no coward..." Baronmon was apparently napping again and woke up at Impmon's remark.

Gazimon and Falcomon snickered at the sleepyhead, while Guilmon was munching on a cookie happily. But they heard the door fly open as a trio of digimon walked in, each covered in a ragged cloak. The cloaked digimon spotted the foursome, and immediately one of them raced in, purple claws extended. Falcomon quickly countered with his own claws and it became a standoff. Butterflymon went over to the two battling digimon and separated them, revealing that it was a black owl digimon under that cloak.

"Cool it off. This isn't a place to fight!"

"Butterflymon's right," the leading cloaked figure agreed while removing his cloak to reveal a blue digimon with a white belly There were several scars on his body, but the most noticeable one was over his blind left eye. "But I am going to question why you virus digimon and that traitorous accomplice of yours are here."

Falcomon looked a little miffed. "Traitorous accomplice?"

"Hello, Veemon," Baronmon said in a deadpan manner. "If you have any disputes with my guests, then take it outside."

"Whatever, you lazy bum." Veemon turned towards Guilmon and Impmon. "Virus digimon are not welcomed here, so take your leave."

"I thought the rude ones leave first," Impmon muttered. Gazimon snickered.

"What was that?" Veemon knew Impmon said something.

"I said you're not going to activate any digimentals with that rude attitude," Impmon added on.

"So you think you can do any better?" The blue and white digimon was obviously quick to anger.

Gazimon, Falcomon, both of Veemon's pals, and Guilmon were all surprised with the comments that were flying. Butterflymon spoke up. "I think visiting time's over. Finish your snacks and leave Baronmon be, kids."

Veemon looked at Impmon before heading out the door. The digimon that remained cloaked grabbed the black owl digimon's wrist and pulled him along. "Let's go, Falcomon."

After those three left, Guilmon spoke up. "I'm confused...That one was named Falcomon as well?"

"Just call him Falco B," Falcomon replied. "People always called my brother that. I get called Falco G when he's around."

"What do the B and G stand for?"

Impmon facepalmed at Guilmon.

* * *

Impmon and Guilmon walked outside of Baronmon's house and saw that Veemon and his two pals were waiting. Gazimon and Falco G did not look surprised.

"Were ya waiting to fight us?" Impmon asked. "You're really a sorry excuse for a Royal Knight's son if that's true."

"Can it!" Veemon snapped back as he marched straight over to Impmon. "Do you really think that you have the right to insult me about using digimentals?"

"Let's see..." Impmon pretend to think about it. "Have ya ever used one?"

"How about you?" Veemon growled as Impmon smirked. The impish digimon had him well pegged.

"This was my first time about hearing them today, so no. But I am curious if I even can."

"You wish!"

"Then why don't we make a bet?"

Veemon was surprised at the sudden question. Falco B and the other cloaked digimon were quickly realising that other digimon were peeking at this intense conversation. Impmon knew that he had the rowdy digimon's attention and many eyewitness. "Since we both haven't triggered one, let's have a race to activate any of the digimentals before the other one does. If I win, you have to get along with the virus digimon here. Many of the children were orphaned by their fellows, so they can be looked at as allies."

"Wait, Impmo-" Gazimon tried to speak, but Veemon was quick to answer.

"Fine! If I win, you two newcomers and the whole team that has been against us must leave Mentia Town."

"I can't guarantee the whole lot, but Guilmon and I will leave and never set foot here again if ya do win."

"Impmon? Ain't that a little harsh for us?" Guilmon asked.

"I'll accept that," Veemon replied. "The Digimental Hall is over there, down that path. Any of those digimentals will activate as long as you're in Mentia Town or carrying one with you."

The bet was set. Impmon decided to head for the Digimental Hall so he could study what digimentals were there and which one to aim for.

* * *

Recurring Digimon(English/Japanese);

Impmon

Guilmon

New Digimon;

Gazimon

Falcomon (The old version (Green and brown), not the version from Savers/Data Squad. Will be nicknamed Falco G.)

Butterflymon/Butterflamon

Baronmon/Baromon

Veemon/V-mon

Falcomon (The Data Squad/Savers Version (Black and Purple Ninja owl). Will be nicknamed Falco B.)

Gigimon(Mentioned)

Note: The digimentals were referred to as digieggs back in Digimon Adventure 02(english dub). So to avoid confusion between them and actual digiegg/digitama, I'm just going to call them digimentals like the Japanese do.

Also Note: There are two versions of Falcomon that are treated as variants, but go under the same name. In order to tell them apart without just calling both of them Falcomon, I just went with nicknames.


End file.
